While They Were Gone A Nekotalia Fic
by coolemyasi
Summary: Germany and Fem! Italy go off somewhere for a mission, leaving their cats by themselves. Germouser naturally doesn't panic over this, but after a few days of being alone, Itabby runs off to find Germouser to comfort her
1. Chapter 1

While They Were Gone.

-A Nekotalia fanfic.

-At Germany's place-

"Alright Germouser. I'll be back in a couple of days. I left a note for mein bruder to feed you." The blue eyed German man gently stroked the gray cat with equally blue eyes. The cat let out a meow and watched as his caregiver left. Germany had been talking about going on some sort of mission with Italy and Japan, but Germouser hadn't completely been focused due to a warm sunbeam that had been streaming through the window onto the desk.

The cat sat there and thought for a little while. He wondered if that lady with the curl would come over at some point to watch him. Sure, Germany had said something about his brother, but the cat didn't completely trust that Prussia would show up to feed him. He thought about the lady and how she was all cuddly and happy with his caregiver. She called him "Luddy" all the time, and what was it he was calling her? Feli. That's what her name was. He wondered if Feli would show up with that pretty lady cat of hers, Itabby. He mentally smacked himself and shook his head.

'Nein! You can't let Itabby invade your thoughts.' He said to himself. Germouser let out a sigh. 'Vait. Feli represents Italy. She'd be going on that mission as vell.' Germouser stood up on the kitchen floor then wandered up stairs. The chair in Germany's office usually had a really nice sunbeam this time of day. He wandered into the office and jumped onto the chair. He stretched out in the sunbeam and let out a yawn, closing his eyes. 'He said he'd be back, and somevone vould come and feed me.' Germouser yawned again, then the cat in the German flag bow slowly drifted to sleep.

-At Italy's place, the same time-

"~Ve! I'll be back in a couple of days Itabby." Italy said as she cuddled her cat. " I left you plenty of food and water, just don't eat it all at once." Itabby let out a meow and nuzzled her owner. She was used to Italy leaving her a lot now. She had been going to stay with a nice blond man. Italy called him "Luddy" and he called her "Feli", which Itabby thought was just adorable. Luddy had been coming to the house more and more lately. He and Italy were always cuddling together and stuff.

Ludwig also had a gray kitty that was really nice to Itabby, but really serious most of the time. Itabby purred at the thought of the cat, Germouser. Italy came back into the kitchen and set a plate of pasta on the counter.

"I left you some pasta for today. Be good and stay out of trouble." Italy said as she went over and picked up the cat. She gave the tabby a light kiss on the head and set her down next to the pasta. Itabby let out another meow and watched as her auburn haired caregiver left.

Itabby ate some of her pasta. Italy had talking about going on a trip with Luddy and Mr. Kiku for a while now. It was probably some important country thing because Mr. Kiku represented Japan, and Luddy represented Germany. Itabby tried to remember where Italy had said she was going, but couldn't. The tan tabby cat just hoped that Italy would be home soon. She finished off her pasta, then climbed onto the stove to take a nap.

_A/N: I know these are short chapters, but I couldn't come up with a better way to go about it..._


	2. Chapter 2

-A few days later, still at Italy's place-

Itabby paced nervously around the house. Feli hadn't come home yet. The tabby cat was getting worried. Feli had been gone for days, which was really out of the ordinary. Sure she'd been gone for long periods of time before, but usually Feli would send somebody to feed Itabby.

Itabby's food bowl was almost empty, and she didn't like being alone in Feli's huge house. She let out a sad meow and wandered upstairs to Feli's room. She hopped up onto the bed and let out another sad meow. The cat cuddled against her owner's pillows and slowly fell asleep.

-At Germany's place-

It had been three, maybe four days, and there had been no sign of Ludwig or his brother. Germouser had figured Gilbert would forget about him, and had been conserving his food. It was only a matter of time before he would have to venture outside to hunt for small animals. The sun was shining, so Germouser wandered into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter, then climbed into the windowsill above the sink. It had a really nice view of the side yard, and it had a really good sunbeam going. The cat stretched out a bit.

He wasn't worried. Ludwig had been gone like this before. The very first time it had happened, his master had brought the Italian lady, Feli, home with him. The cat thought about that day...

Germany had come home with this auburn haired lady flung over his shoulder, she was panicking and stuff, begging him not to hurt her. But eventually she had grown comfortable with the German, and even felt safe around him. She had been really kind to Germouser, and the cat had grown to enjoy her company.

The gray cat yawned and closed his eyes, taking in the warmth of the sun. It was really nice. He looked at the trees through the window. They were starting to change colors. It really was a beautiful day.

'Fall mush be coming...' Germouser said to himself. 'That means Oktober Fest, and Ludvig going out drinking more...' He thought about this for a while. 'It's probably starting to get cold out there. I'm glad I'm at least inside...' The gray cat slowly drifted into an afternoon nap.


	3. Chapter 3

-Italy's place-

Itabby woke up from her nap, and Feli still wasn't home. The tan cat made her way to the kitchen and thought about her options. She could stay alone in the big house, or she could find her way outside and try to get somewhere else. She sat there pondering for a few moments, then got an idea.

'~Ve-meow! I know what to do!' she darted into the living room and found the window Feli always left open. She remembered that the screen was loose. She jumped onto the windowsill and pawed at the screen until she had pushed it enough for her to get out. Once she climbed out, she jumped down into the grass. She wandered out into the yard. 'I'll go find Germouser's place! Maybe Feli fell asleep over there again, and she was going to come home when she woke up.' She started off through Switzerland's yard. 'If nothing else, Germouser can at least keep me company.'

-Germany's place-

Germouser was still soaking up the sunbeam in the kitchen window when he heard a familiar meow. He looked down into the yard and spotted Itabby looking up at him. She let out a pitiful meow.

'~Ve-meow! Germouser? Are you awake?' The tan cat gazed hopefully up at the gray one in the window.

Germouser sat up in the window and looked at her. He sighed. 'Ja. I'm avake. Vhat is it, Itabby?'

Itabby let out another pitiful meow. 'Feli hasn't been home in days! I'm starting to run out of food, and that big house is lonely and scary!' The tan cat nearly cried as she explained herself.

Germouser gave her a confused look. 'But vhy are you here?'

Itabby looked back at him. 'Is she maybe over here?' the cat tilted her head slightly to the side.

The gray cat sighed. 'Nein. She's not here. Ludvig hasn't been back yet either...' His expression softened and he jumped down from the windowsill. He wandered towards the kitchen door. Before Ludwig had left he'd forgotten to close the dog door, so Germouser went outside to Itabby.

Itabby had been completely confused when Germouser disappeared from view. 'Germouser? ~Ve-meow... Where did he go?' she was about to cry again. Her tears were cut short when Germouser came around the side of the house and ran up to her. The first thing he heard was the sadness in Itabby's voice.

'Itabby, are you alright?' He looked concerned. Itabby let out a happy meow upon seeing him. She lightly rubbed her head against his neck and purred. He lightly licked her cheek. 'It's alright. Ludvig hasn't been home either. We're in the same boat, you and I.' Germouser said soothingly, trying to calm the tan cat down. Itabby shivered slightly. 'Vell, let's at least get you inside...' Germouser gently licked her face again and led her into the house.

Itabby's eyes widened at the size of the house. She'd never been inside Mr. Ludwig's house before, and it was really big and well organized. She looked around in awe, rather glad that she had Germouser to keep her from getting lost. Germouser led her upstairs to the room where Ludwig had put his cat bed. It was a small room, used mainly for storage, but it had a really nice window that Germouser was always curled up in.

Germouser looked at Itabby. 'You can sleep here vith me if you like... Itabby?' He turned and Itabby was no longer next to him. The gray cat went down the hall, looking for the tan cat. He wandered into Ludwig's bedroom and his eyes widened. 'Vhat are you doing?' Germouser was shocked to see that Itabby had climbed onto Ludwig's bed and was snuggling against one of the pillows. Itabby let out a sad meow.

'It smells like Feli... I miss her!' Itabby cried as she snuggled into the pillow. Germouser sighed and jumped up onto the bed beside her.

'But you can't sleep up here! Ludvig hates cat hair on the furniture!' Germouser said. Itabby let out a sad meow. He sighed. 'Alright. I've got a plan. Could you get up for a moment, bitte?' Itabby nodded and climbed off of the pillow, then watched as Germouser tugged at the pillow case. The gray cat gave the pillow case a few hard yanks, then eventually he managed to pull it off, causing himself to fall off of the bed with the pillow case over his face. Itabby stifled a laugh as Germouser let out an annoyed meow.

The gray cat took the pillow case down the hall to his cat bed. Itabby jumped down and followed him. Germouser pulled the pillow case into his bed and climbed on top of it. Itabby climbed in next to him. 'Better?' Germouser asked resting his head against hers. Itabby nodded and rested her head on the gray cat's paws, purring lightly. Germouser rested his chin on the top of her head and slowly the two fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

-Still at Germany's place-

The next morning the two cats were awakened by the sound of someone rather obnoxious coming into the house.

"Kesesesese! The awesomely awesome Gilbert has arrived! West! I'm stealing some of your beer!" It was Ludwig's older brother Gilbert, who represented the former nation, Prussia. Germouser sighed. Itabby climbed out of the bed and went to investigate. She hadn't been around Gilbert before, so she didn't know who it was. Germouser followed closely behind her.

Gilbert was wandering around the house, a beer in his hand, looking for his younger brother. "West? Hey bruder, are you home? We-WOAH!" The albino man nearly tripped over Itabby as the tan cat came wandering into the room. Germouser, being afraid that Gilbert had hurt her, hissed at the albino for doing so. "Holy cats!" Gilbert looked down at Germouser. "Germouser, where's West?" Germouser looked up at the albino German and blinked. Itabby went to the gray cat's side and meowed. Prussia gave Itabby a confused look. "Where did you come from? Wait, aren't you Feli's cat? What are you doing in West's..." He stopped mid-sentence and smirked at Germouser. "Sneaking girls into the house, are we Germouser?"

Germouser glared up at the albino and scratched at the man's leg. Itabby gave them both a confused look and let out another meow. Gilbert wandered back to the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

"Gilbert, Please take care of Germouser while I'm away. I figured you'd stop in for mein beer in the near future anyway, so you would get this note. If you can, could you stop by Feli's place and check on Itabby? If I'm not back by Friday, please send a search party out for me, Feli, and Kiku. -Ludwig." Gilbert looked at the cats. "How long ago did he leave? When was it, Wednesday? Did you guys get fed at all?" The cats looked up at him and meowed unhappily.

Gilbert went and filled the cats' food bowl. Germouser and Itabby meowed happily and went to eat. Gilbert glanced at the calendar. "That's not awesome... It's Friday already. I'll get a search party together, but I think I'll wait to send them out in case they're already coming back as we speak..." Gilbert went off to Ludwig's office to make some calls.

Germouser let Itabby eat first, being kind to the tan cat, then ate what she had left him in the bowl. 'Gilbert's going to find them. Feli and Ludvig vill be home soon.' The gray cat smiled. Itabby purred and rubbed her head against him. 'That makes me happy.'

Germouser let out a light yawn. 'You know, there's a really nice sunbeam this time of day in the living room...' Germouser did the cat equivalent of a blush. Itabby meowed happily and cuddled against him. 'Ve~meow. That sounds nice.' They wandered off into the Living room and took a nap in the sunbeam together.


	5. Chapter 5

-Still at Germany's-

It had been a couple days, but Prussia finally managed to rally some people together to search for his brother and Feliciana. All during this time the cats had been on edge.

'Ve~meow... Shouldn't he have sent somebody out to look for Luddy and Feli by now?' Itabby was really scared for her caregiver's well being. Germouser licked her cheek.

'I'm sure Gilbert knows vhat he's doing, leibe.' Germouser wasn't even completely sure of what he said himself. Itabby meowed sadly and nuzzled against Germouser's neck.

'I really miss Feli. She takes really good care of me! She sits there reading her books, and she'll rub my belly at the same time.' Itabby felt like crying. Germouser rested his head against hers. The gray cat really didn't know what to say to make her feel better, but he was going to try anyway. He thought about how much time Feli had spent around him as well. She was always trying to get him to play with her, or she would just scratch behind his ears. Germouser then thought about Ludwig and how the blond man would let the cat sit in his lap while he was filling out papers. Ludwig would also scratch the cat behind the ears while he was reading.

Germouser let out a light sigh. 'I know how you feel leibe. I miss Ludvig too. He would often do nice things for me, like let me sit in his lap vhile he vas, or sometimes he vould just scratch behind my ears...' Germouser nuzzled against Itabby. 'Don't vorry. They'll be home soon, leibe. I'm sure of it.'

Itabby nodded. The tan cat thought for a minute. How long had Germouser been calling her 'leibe'? 'Ve~meow. Germouser... What does 'leibe' mean?' She tilted her head up to look at the gray cat.

The cat responded with a cat's version of a blush.

'V-vell... Vhy do you ask?' the cat continued to blush and looked away from her.

'Ve~meow. You've been calling me that for a couple days... And I just thought to ask about it now...' The tan cat continued to look at the gray one.

Germouser mentally cursed himself for calling her that so absentmindedly. 'Vell, it's a term of affection. It means 'love'...' the cat blushed again.

Itabby let out a happy meow. 'That means Germouser loves me? That makes me happy.' She purred and rubbed her head against his neck lightly.

Germouser continued to blush. 'Ja. Ich leibe dich, Itabby.' He gently licked the top of her head. Itabby leaned up and lightly licked Germouser's cheek.

'That means 'I love you', si?' She said with a soft smile. He nodded. 'Well, then ti amo troppo, Germouser.' She purred against him.

The two cats sat there purring for a while, then they eventually curled up and fell asleep together on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

-Still at Germany's-

The main reason Prussia had finally gotten around to sending out the search party for his brother was the fact that the animals were running out of food, and he was running out of beer. Prussia felt that he was much too awesome to go to the store and pick up more food for two cats and three dogs.

Itabby had still been in the cat bed when Prussia had been making calls. Germouser was wandering around the house to ease his worried mind. He happened to walk past Prussia and catch the albino mention to someone on the phone that he was finally sending out the search party.

'Itabby will be so happy!' he thought to himself as he wandered back towards the storage room where Itabby was.

When Itabby woke up, she was alone. She didn't like this at all and was scared. She burrowed into the pillow case and tried to stay calm. When she was by herself, Germouser's house was scary and unfamiliar. He made her feel safer when he was with her. She thought about how she had met the gray cat in the first place.

*Flashback*

Feli had been happily bouncing around the house, making sure everything was neat, and for some strange reason, she was putting fake covers on some of her books.

"~Ve! I can't wait for Luddy to get here!" The Italian said as she straightened out her coffee table. Itabby sat perched on a table in the main walkway and watched as Feli went from place to place excitedly in the house.

The doorbell rang and Feli let out a squeal of excitement. "Luddy's here!" She skipped happily to the door and went to throw her arms around the German that was outside her door. Ludwig held up a hand to stop her.

"Careful Feli. I remembered you saying that you thought my cat vould just love to meet yours, so I brought Germouser vith me." He held up an annoyed looking gray cat with a black, red and gold bow tied around his neck. Feli's eyes lit up and she gently took the cat from Ludwig.

"~Ve! Ciao Germouser!" She carried the cat into the house and over to the table where Itabby was still sitting. Feli set the gray cat next to her tan one and smiled. "Now you two play nice." She smiled and skipped happily back to Ludwig and wrapped the German in a tight hug, then led him to the couch where they started to chat.

Itabby looked at the cat that had been set next to her on the table. He was facing away from Itabby and looked kind of annoyed. She smiled and went over to him. 'Ciao! I'm Itabby!' She meowed happily. 'I hope we can be close friends like out owners!'

The gray cat sort of glared at her. 'They're not 'friends'. They're simply military allies. They only hang around each other for military purposes. That is how I vill associate vith you as vell. Simply an ally, not a friend.' Itabby's face fell and she let out a sad meow.

'But I know that they're more than just allies... I've seen them do stuff together...' She glanced at the two people on the couch. She smiled. 'You're sure they're only allies?'

Germouser looked up, then his jaw dropped. Feli and Ludwig were locked in a deep kiss. Germouser couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'V-vhat are they doing? He's not supposed to have any kind of romantic relationship with this girl! He's a country that's just an ally with another country!' The cat sighed. 'He went soft on me... He's gone beyond purely strategy.'

Itabby looked at the gray cat. 'Does this mean we can be friends?' She asked tilting her head slightly.

Germouser looked at her. 'Ja. I guess ve could be friends. My name is Germouser. I'm Germany's cat.' Itabby smiled and pawed at him.

'Ve~meow! I hope we can be close friends! I'm sure that if I'm ever in trouble you'd come to save me! You look like you're really strong!'

Germouser swatted her paw away. 'Ve can be friends, and ja, I'll help you if you're ever in trouble. Please just don't touch me. I'm not very comfortable with it.

Itabby beamed. 'That makes me really happy!' The tan cat completely ignored Germouser's previous warning about touching him and rubbed her head lightly against his neck. Germouser let out an unhappy meow and pushed her over the edge of the table. Itabby dug her claws into the table. She let out a light meow and pulled herself back up onto the table. She and Germouser chatted for a while, learning about each other, Itabby almost immediately forgave Germouser for pushing her off of the table.

In the living room, Feli had fallen asleep in Ludwig's lap with her head in the crook of his neck. Itabby saw this and let out a light yawn, feeling sleepy herself. She stretched out and went to sleep on the table. Germouser had decided to curl up next to her and go to sleep as well

*End Flashback*

Itabby let out a scared meow. She just closed her eyes and tried to think about her home with Feli.

Germouser came back to his cat bed and saw the frightened Itabby. He immediately ran to her side and cuddled against her. She opened her eyes in surprise, then realizing it was Germouser, she cuddled closer against him. 'Ve~meow! You're back!' Germouser lightly licked her cheek.

'I have some gutt news! Gilbert finally sent out the search party! Ludvig and Feli should be home soon.' Germouser smiled at Itabby.

Itabby's eyes lit up. 'They'll be back soon? That's perfecto!' The tan cat let out a happy meow. She thought for a moment. 'Ve~Meow... but when they come back, Feli'll take me home, and I won't be able to spend as much time with you!' She frowned.

Germouser meowed. 'It'll be alright. I'll try to go over to your house when Ludwig heads over there.' He snuggled back against Itabby. The tan cat smiled and snuggled back against him.

'Come on. Let's go get some breakfast.' Germouser smiled and led her off towards the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

-A few days later... Still at Germany's-

Itabby rolled over onto her back and purred in a sunbeam. Germouser was right, sunbeams_ were _really relaxing! Germouser was watching by the door. Prussia had gotten word that Ludwig, Feli, and Kiku had been found. They were due back any day now, which meant that Ludwig and Feli would be home soon.

Upon hearing the news, Itabby had gotten really excited. All her fear and worry had disappeared, and she now couldn't wait to see Feli again. She looked at Germouser, the tan cat still on her back. 'Are they here yet?' She'd been asking that every five minutes for the last few hours, around the same time every day since she had gotten the news.

Germouser sighed. 'Nein, Itabby. I think you'll know when they're back.' He looked back at her. The tan cat let out a sad meow. They sat there in waiting, not really sure what else to do. They didn't want to fall asleep and have their caregivers completely miss them, so they just watched the door.

Itabby was about to ask if they were back again, but then the door opened to reveal a rather dirty and ragged Ludwig and Feli. Their fingers were intertwined and Feli was leaning weakly against Ludwig's shoulder.

As soon as Itabby spotted them, the tan cat let out a happy meow, rolled over and ran to them. Feli spotted her cat almost immediately and picked Itabby up. Feli started to cuddle her cat, amazed and confused to what the tan cat had been doing at Ludwig's house.

"~Ve! Itabby! What are you doing here?!" Feli was really happy to see her cat again. Itabby let out another happy meow and nuzzled Feli's neck. Feli scratched behind her cat's ears, causing Itabby to purr.

Germouser walked over and looked up at Ludwig. The gray cat wasn't expecting much affection from the German man. He let out a loud meow. Ludwig let out a chuckle and picked up his cat. "Vere you looking out for Itabby, Germouser?" He scratched the cat behind the ears, earning him a purr from the gray cat.

Itabby squirmed around in Feli's arms, trying to climb on her shoulder to get a better view of Germouser and Ludwig. Feli was really confused. "What are you doing, Kitty?" The Italian held her cat back in her arms. Itabby let out a meow and looked at Germouser. Feli smiled softly. She understood instantly. "~Ve. You want to be with Germouser, don't you?" She carried her cat closer to Ludwig.

Ludwig watched as Germouser shifted in his arms and Itabby climbed next to him. The tan cat purred and cuddled against Germouser. Ludwig smiled. "Going soft on me, Germouser?" He teased. Germouser cat-blushed again and cuddled back against Itabby. Ludwig looked at Feli. "It seems like they've gotten closer in our absence..." He smiled slightly. Feli smiled back and nodded.

"Si. It does seem like it..." She let out a light yawn and rested her head on Ludwig's shoulder. "I think I'm going to stay here with you tonight, Luddy." She let out another yawn. "I'll take Itabby home in the morning." She gave Ludwig a light kiss on the cheek. She sneezed lightly as she inhaled some of the dirt that was on his clothes. "I think I'm going to shower before I climb into your bed. If I'm half as dirty as you, it may not end well..." She headed upstairs.

Ludwig looked down at his clothes and realized what she had been talking about. He set the cats down on the floor and followed after her. He planned on just waiting for her to finish before he took a shower.

Once both of the people had disappeared upstairs, Itabby let out a sad meow. 'It looks like I'm going home in the morning.' She sighed and layed down on the floor. Germouser layed down next to her.

'It'll be ok, leibe. I'll be by your side until you leave the house.' He lightly licked her head. He nudged her with his nose. 'Come on. Let's go to bed.' He kept nudging at her. She eventually let out a cat's equivalent of a laugh.

'Germouser! That tickles!' She stood up, and Germouser stood up next to her and led her upstairs. They passed Ludwig's room and saw the German blushing deeply as he tried to tell the wet, towel-wrapped Feli to get dressed and get in bed. The cats smiled slightly and went to the cat bed, where they curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

_ A/N: The next part is the last written part, and it kinda sounds like an epilogue, but I'm also contemplating writing an ACTUAL epilogue, but I don't know what I'd write, so I'm going to list it as finished after the next part's up... Thanks to all of you that have been leaving such awesome reviews. ^^ I always enjoy it when others enjoy my fan fics..._


	8. Chapter 8

-A couple months later, in a home that's shared by Germany and Italy-

Itabby wandered through the house, still getting used to all the changes. Feli and Ludwig had gotten married a few weeks after they got back from the island. They had bought a decent sized house and moved into it together, making it so Itabby and Germouser had gotten even closer. She was kind of bored, so she went looking for Germouser. It was morning, so she decided that he must have been in the kitchen.

Her assumption was correct, and she found the gray cat eating his breakfast in the kitchen. She went over and purred lightly against him. Germouser smiled and rubbed his head against her slightly. 'Guten morgen, leibe.' He went back to eating his breakfast. Itabby looked at the food and turned her nose to it.

'I'm really not all that hungry right now...' She sat down and licked the back of her paw. Germouser raised an eyebrow at her. 'This coming from you? You're always hungry.' That statement earned him a glare from the tan cat.

'I'm just not hungry!' She went back to licking her paw. Germouser looked away from her nervously and went back to eating.

Ludwig and Feli had been sitting in the kitchen, eating their own breakfast. Feli had been watching the cats. "~Ve... Itabby's been acting weird. I think I'm going to take her to the vet later." The Italian thinks for a minute. "I hope she's not sick..." She sipped her coffee. Ludwig put a hand on hers. "It's probably nothing, leibe. Don't worry too much about her." The German went back to his paper. "Take her to the vet if you want to. They'll tell you she's fine."

-Le Time Skip-

Feli carried Itabby back into the house. Both of them had a smile on their face. She gently set Itabby down on the floor and went to go find Ludwig to tell him the news. Itabby smiled and ran off to find Germouser.

Feli had taken Itabby to the vet like she said she was going to, and the vet gave the cat a full check up. When Feli mentioned that Itabby hadn't been eating as much as she used to, the vet did an ultrasound on the cat. They found out that the cat was pregnant. The ultrasound had distinguished five heartbeats of the kittens.

Itabby had found Germouser sleeping in a sunbeam on the desk in Ludwig's office. She let out a meow and jumped up onto the desk next to him. She snuggled next to her mate. Germouser cracked an eye and looked at the tan cat. He rubbed his head against her neck. 'How did it go at the vet's?' he asked.

The tan cat let out a happy meow. 'We're going to have kittens!' This statement caused Germouser's eyes to shoot open. 'V-vhat?' He was slightly shocked by this. Itabby purred against him. 'Kittens Germouser! We're going to be parents!' She lightly nuzzled against his neck.

Germouser's mind raced. Kittens? He couldn't believe this was happening. He smiled and let out a meow. 'That's great, liebe.' He licked her cheek lightly and cuddled against her.

In another part of the house, Feli was giving Ludwig the good news about Itabby. Ludwig chuckled at the news. "I guess Germouser couldn't help himself. You Italians have a way of stealing hearts." He pulled Feli into his lap and gave her a light kiss. "So, how are you feeling?" He rested a hand lightly on his wife's stomach. They had found out a few weeks earlier that Feli was also expecting.

She let out a light laugh and rested her head against his chest. "I'm feeling fine, Luddy. They baby's not making me feel sick at the moment, so I'm fine." Ludwig tilted her chin up and pulled her into a kiss. The two sat like that for a while, just enjoying being in each others arms, smiling the whole time.

* * *

_Alright readers, until I can come up with something else, this story is done. This story may not have more parts, but I may do some more stuff with Fem!Italy, Germany, Germouser, and Itabby. I'll come up with some story about their babies, which I already sort of have designs for._


End file.
